Vampire King: Naruto
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Namikaze Naruto better known as Kyuubi is infamous in the vampire world for being the most ruthless and the best assassin..EVER. Watch how he gets 12 children  from canon Naruto  to take after his footsteps. He later gets Sasuke to join as well. Vamp!Naru


Chapter 1

XXX

A/N: I have recently decided that I hate NaruHina with a burning passion. It used to be (somewhat) sweet, but after awhile it just started pissing me off.

Warnings: AU, probably some OCs later, OOCness due to changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga that I may happen to write a fan fiction on.

XXX

1400 A.D. Feudal Japan

Icy blue eyes stared emotionlessly at the scene before him…a massacre. That was the only way to describe it. Blood was spilt and seeping into the ground.

As he turned around and walked towards a group of huddled forms, his eyes softening at what he saw.

Small huddled forms, a couple of them shivering and shaking, all grouped together pressed against each other, trying to minimize any attention. However, this was for naught as the stranger had no intention of leaving them alone.

"Hello," he said, his voice soft and feathery, completely incomparable from the one he had used before.

At this, two heads looked up incredulously at him, a black haired boy with his hair pulled back into a classic ponytail, had a look on his face that was obviously trying to figure him and his motives out.

The other boy had long black hair as well, but there was where the similarities ended. His hair hung just below his shoulders and his eyes were a distinct light purple, making one wonder if he might be blind. He was staring at the stranger who approached him like he was an idiot.

To their savior's surprise, he opened his mouth and stuttered out, "W-why did you do that? Our fate was already decided when we were left in that orphanage."

The silence that surrounded them was deafening, before a couple of light chuckles came from the stranger in black. Strangely enough, those chuckles were the one that eased the tension.

After awhile, a most of them had finally gotten over their initial fright, their confidence that he wouldn't…eat them or something rising, and peeked up at him timidly.

In total, there were 11 of them, 7 guys and 4 girls. All of them were around the same age, that being around 8 or 9.

Brown eyes with brown hair that was tied up neatly into two buns, a feminine face that that was slightly thinner that what should have been healthy at that age.

A bowl cut hairstyle that probably earned him sneers and jeers of others his age with eyes that held a burning determination of never to give up.

Disheveled dark brown hair with two red streaks down his face, a tattoo of some sort maybe, giving him a rebellious look even at his young age.

Dark blue hair that was cut shortly with pale purple eyes, a timid look on her face, probably a relative to the other boy with light purple eyes.

Long pink hair that reached her waist, bright emerald green eyes that looked at him with pure curiosity, not a hint of fear remaining from before, but it seemed as if she was hesitating about something.

Dark hair and a pair of matching dark glasses covering his eyes, making it impossible for one to tell his eye color, a high collar that covered the bottom half of his face.

Light blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with blue eyes that seemed to pierce one's soul as she gazed at one, her arm protectively around the girl with pink hair as she glared at him, daring him to do something.

Light brown hair and eyes that were squinted, a rather well-fed boy as one could see just by looking at him.

The last was a black haired boy with a rather panicked face. He spoke urgently, deciding he could trust their savior. After all, if he had saved them, he just might save another. "Sir, my name is Sai. Please-you have to save my brother. They took him away just before you arrived…"

"…Alright. Where did they take him?"

XXX

Light blue hair that looked almost white with dark purple eyes closed as he greedily took in breaths of oxygen, hands clutching his neck where there was rope burn.

When he finally regained his breath, he looked up, taking in the image of his savior.

Snowy white hair that was tied back into a short ponytail with many strands still loose due to being too short to tie with the deepest blue eyes he ever saw. Judging on his appearance, he was somewhere around the age of 16 or 17.

He bent down and stared at the kid he saved. "What's your name?"

The boy let out a couple of coughs the first few times he tried to answer, but he managed it after awhile. "S-suigetsu."

The seventeen year old nodded. "Okay. My name is Naruto. Do you want to come live with me? Since I saved you, you're now my responsibility."

"…O-okay…if everyone else is safe, I'll go with you."

XXX

-Naruto POV-

I sighed as I collapsed in my armchair. "So…what are your names?"

The 12 of them looked at each other uncertainly, each one hesitant for different reasons.

I felt my lips twitch into an amused smile as I watched their expressions and waited for someone to gather the courage.

Finally, the boy with the bowl-cut hairstyle shouted out, "My name is Rock Lee! What is your name, if I may ask? I can see your flames burn brightly with youth!"

I sweat dropped. "I'm Naruto. Call me as you wish."

"Hyuuga Neji." The boy who believed in fate.

"Mendokuse…Nara Shikamaru." The boy was interesting…

"Inuzuka Kiba!" This one was loud and brash. I could tell already.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." Pinky.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Thanks a lot for saving us." Blondie.

"Akamichi Chouji." He loves to eat, seeing as how he's eyeing my bowl of fruit.

"Aburame Shino." No comment as of yet.

"Tenten. No last name, in case you're wondering." Interesting…

"I-I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. Please take care of me…" Shy.

"Sai. No last name as well. Thanks for rescuing my brother." He's got an awesome poker face.

"You know me." Indeed I did.

"Well, okay, now that the introductions are done, I have to get you to decide whether you're going to stay or leave."

Kiba raised his hand like a student, an eager look on his face. "What do you mean leave or stay? Have you seen the place you live in? It's a freaking mansion!"

The other of his friends looked at him disbelievingly. Sakura whacked him on the back of his head. "Don't be so disrespectful!"

I started laughing. They were really amusing and hilarious.

When my laughter died down, the looks on their faces almost sent me back to laughing even more uproariously, but I reeled it in and continued explaining. "Y-yeah. I get that my house is a mansion a lot. You guys are the first ones in over a hundred years to visit my house, you know?"

They stared at me with varying expressions on their faces. Half of them were incredulous, wondering if that was possible, the other half were staring at me with a bewildered expression, wondering if I was mad.

"Wha-! How is that even possible? If you really are telling the truth, then you would be…like…"

I smirked. "Like…I'm over a hundred years old?"

Most of them paled.

"Heh. That's exactly right. I'm not exactly sure how many years I've already lived, but the last time I counted it was 314. I stopped counting after a couple of centuries."

Hinata began trembling. Seeing this, I pretended not to notice and continued on ruthlessly. "So…what exactly do you think I…" At that, a couple of quick steps were all I needed to end up behind Sakura. "…_am_?" I breathed down her neck.

Sakura let out a loud shriek and reflexively slammed her hand behind her, but I caught it without much effort.

I let go of her hand and she quickly retreated to the other side of the room with the rest of them.

Surprisingly, the one who didn't move was Hinata, who I'm sure was the shyest of the lot. Sure, she was still trembling, but what counted was that she stayed.

Neji hissed at her, asking her to quickly join them, but she stayed still.

I eyed her. "So why did you stay?"

"…M-maybe I shouldn't have, but I believe that you're a good person. You wouldn't have saved us just to do something to us."

She passed. Now what about the others?

"Okay. So what about the rest of you guys?"

One by one they gave their reasons.

"While I'm grateful to you for saving our lives, one shouldn't be too trusting."

"Living for that long definitely isn't natural. While I want to listen to your reasons, for all I know, you might be infected with some disease."

"I felt something that made me shake in fear."

"I couldn't track you with my eyes, so I moved away in cautiousness."

"Same as Shikamaru."

"One doesn't live this long to just throw away their life carelessly."

The rest of them mumbled something similar to the rest, but I could tell they really did believe that I wouldn't harm them since I had saved them. And for this, I worry.

XXX

-Normal POV-

Naruto let out a sigh and gave a hesitant smile. "Okay, then…since you really didn't run away like the rest straight away when I tested them, I'll tell you. But before that, are you really sure?"

There was a mixture of hesitant nods as well as sharp, jerky ones.

"Fine. I'll let you have three guesses."

"Oh, oh, oh! I know! You're some mutant with superpowers that saves poor innocent children around the world from evil, right?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh…that's not right…"

Kiba visibly deflated.

"YOSH! NARU-SAMA YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! ARE YOU A WEREWOLF?"

Another couple of sweat drops joined the first on Naruto's head. "No…getting closer though."

Hinata poked her fingers together. "A-ano… Naru-sama, are you a vampire?"

Naruto's grin widened, freaking Sakura and Neji out. For some reason, they knew they were going to hate seeing that grin in the future.

He clapped slowly and gave a whistle. "Yeah. That was a nice guess. Though…it wasn't quite correct."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Not quite? Then what _are_ you?"

"I'm a half, if you'd call it. Meaning I had a vampire and human as my parents." He paused, looking up at the ceiling. "Well…besides that, I'm basically immortal."

The twelve looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to a nearby desk and pulled out a very sharp looking dagger.

Majority of them looked confused at what he took that out for, but a couple of eyes widened to beyond their stretching limits.

Those few were: Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, and lastly Shino (who no one could tell).

"D-don't tell me…?"

Naruto smirked. "I really _am_ immortal. But since you don't seem to believe me…" he said, raising the dagger. He paused for dramatic effect, and plunged it into his chest before any of them could do anything to stop him.

He coughed out a large amount of blood and collapsed onto the floor.

The sound of silence was deafening. No one spoke, no one even gasped. They were too shocked to do so.

Finally, someone broke the silence. "…What a moron. He really believed he was immortal."

At that, most of the girls started crying, and the boys looked away in grief, unable to look at the body any further.

Naruto opened his eyes and climbed to his feet, before sitting in a cross-legged position, sipping the cup of green tea that he had left beside him.

After a long moment of silence, which was broken by a stray sob, Naruto spoke up, confused, "Ne…why are you crying?"

All heads snapped back to look at Naruto (it was amazing they didn't get whiplash) and they gaped at him. Kiba raised a shaking finger. "W-wha? W-why the hell are you _alive_?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did I not tell you that I was immortal?"

Suigetsu spluttered and said, "B-but even vampires die when they get stabbed in the heart by…" he eyed the dagger, "silver."

The vampire blonde laughed. "Oh? So they do. However, I'm not your average vampire. I told you I was a half, didn't I? That means that the human blood counters the vampire weaknesses and vice versa. Therefore, I am absolutely immortal. I've been trying to kill myself for years. Nothing works."

XXX

-8 years later…-

12 figures burst into the room. "Naru-sama! We're all finally 17, so will you please turn us now?"

Naruto sighed as he closed his book. "I knew this day was coming. Firstly, you know what will happen if I turn you, right? You'll become a half-vampire like me, since we're exchanging blood. You won't ever die, even if you wish for it so badly."

"Heh. Sorry, Naru-sama, but you won't be able to get rid of us that easily. We'll follow you to the ends of the earth even if we have to!"

Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah. I knew that already. You've made it clear several times already. And I'm grateful for that. It's just…I really wanted to die before I met you guys, but I could never achieve it, yeah?"

At the couple of horrified looks, Naruto quickly shot down that thought in their heads. "But, it's not like I want to die anymore! So don't look at me like that, okay?"

They nodded.

Naruto continued his explanation, "Alright. The process in itself is rather simple. We'll exchange blood, so…" he pulled out a ceramic bowl and placed it gently on the floor, before he pulled out a knife from his sleeve and cut his wrist, allowing half of the bowl to fill with his blood before the wound regenerated itself, "there. Now drink some of this."

Naruto passed the bowl to Suigetsu, who immediately took a sip and passed it on to Sai.

Once they all took a sip from the bowl, Naruto spoke up again. "So…do you want me to bite you…or you want to use the method I used?"

Most of the girls and a couple of the boys looked green in the face at the thought of cutting themselves so deep. Of course, they had gotten used to pain over the years, but they preferred to not feel any.

They answered as one, "Bite!"

Naruto grinned. "I shouldn't even have asked. I knew what you were going to reply anyway." Naruto got up from his seat on the floor and took out a black, opaque bag from a drawer. "Well, pick one."

The results were as followed:

Sai

Neji

Suigetsu

Hinata

Ino

Kiba

Lee

Chouji

Shikamaru

Sakura

Tenten

Shino

Naruto nodded and said, "Sai. Prepare yourself."

Sai barely had any time to react before Naruto bit down on his neck. The first feeling was of pain, followed by pure bliss. The white haired half vampire did the same to the rest and they experienced similar feelings.

While they were still dazed, Naruto walked over to a mirror and stared intently at the area around his right collarbone. A number 0 in blocky letters appeared with a thin slash running through it diagonally.

He started explaining, "Since I'm a half vampire, when I turn a human, they too become a half vampire. Therefore, to show that you have been turned by a half vampire, a number appears just above your right collarbone in the order that I have bitten you. Understand?"

They blinked a couple of times, still dazed, before the words sunk in. "Wha-! So that's what the freaking lots were for! You could have told us earlier!"

Naruto just smirked. "Now where's the fun in that?"

The twelve groaned simultaneously.

XXX

A couple hundred years later… (Make that 600 or so. Which means it's around 2000A.D.)

A black, silent figure crept into the dark and eerily silent mansion. Onyx black eyes darted around, wary of something…something that could not be placed…Just the cold feeling of dread settling into his stomach. His gut instinct was hardly ever wrong.

Rooms upon rooms upon rooms…the hallways looked identical at every turn. Even the decorations were an exact replica! It made the soon-to-be assassin wonder what kind of sick, twisted mind designed the house and placed its decorations in the exact same place.

He tried one of the doors and discovered that it was locked, causing him to pick the lock and peer curiously into the dust-filled room, only to discover that there was a bed, a cupboard and a small table next to the bed as well as another door that most likely led to the bathroom.

Blinking a couple of times, the assassin tried the other door, only to get the same results…as the next, and the next…

By now, the would-be assassin was now very, very creeped out and had practically ran (silently, of course) to the end of the very, very, _very_ long hallway, and discovered, much to his relief that the last room was unlocked. This room was better-furnished and looked much more lived-in than the rest of the rooms before. However, there was one major difference: there was someone sleeping in the bed.

Smirking, the assassin pulled off the bandana that covered his hair and pulled down the mask adorning his face before, but it didn't reveal much. He had raven black hair, so there was actually no need for the bandana…and as described before, his onyx black eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

Slowly, he pulled out a sharp blade made of non-reflective silver, bringing it closer to the white-haired boy's neck…

Just as he was about to do the deed, the boy's eyelids snapped open and grey-blue eyes stared at his would-be assassin.

XXX

A/N: Teehee. Cliffhanger. :D


End file.
